La orquesta
by Misari
Summary: No tenían absolutamente nada en común. Ni siquiera se conocían. Él era un matón de ciudad, viviendo en la noche. Ella era una científica en ascenso, luchando para ser reconocida por sus trabajos en genética. Eran tan opuestos, que el destino jamás debió haberlos juntado. Pero ahí estaban, cada viernes, en aquel teatro de brillantes luces, tocando con la orquesta.


_**La orquesta.**_

_**I**_

"_El violinista"_

¡Hello everyone! ¿Cómo están? Ya lo dije, es imposible no obsesionarse con ellos, y por eso, acá les traigo un mini-fic. Les digo que será mini porque sólo tendrá tres capítulos, será un Three-shot. No es que no quiera dedicarles todo un fic largote de cómo treinta tomos, pero si me embarco en eso sé que nunca voy a terminarlo. _So_, hay que conformarse con lo que hay. La idea se me ocurrió mientras me peinaba –sucede seguido, deberían intentarlo (?)- y pensaba "¿Qué podrían llegar a tener en común Levi y Hanji en un AU?" Y entonces ¡Bang! ¡La música clásica! Ya ven, el Sargento con ese pañuelito parece un aristócrata, y Hanji siendo científica…

**Esta letra** – Cosas verdaderamente importantes.

_Esta letra_ – pensamientos, cartas, recuerdos, ironías, etc.

**Aclaraciones:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a su legítimo autor Hajime Isayama. Como ya está sobreentendido acá, no lo repetiré y será válido para los tres capitulitos que tenga el fic.

_**Resumen:**_ No tenían absolutamente nada en común. Ni siquiera se conocían. Él era un matón de ciudad, viviendo en la noche. Ella era una científica en ascenso, luchando para ser reconocida por sus trabajos en genética. Eran tan opuestos, que el destino jamás debió haberlos juntado. Pero ahí estaban, cada viernes, en aquel teatro de brillantes luces, tocando con la orquesta. Ahí estaban, cada viernes, mirándose a los ojos. Ahí estaban, cada viernes, abriendo sus alas. Ahí estaban, cada viernes, enredado sus almas con la dulce sinfonía de la música. Ahí estaban, cada viernes, entrelazando sus corazones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_Yo necesito otra historia,  
algo que sacar de mi pecho.  
Mi vida se ha tornado algo aburrida.  
Necesito algo que pueda confesar…_

* * *

Caminar por esas calles desiertas siempre le había dado pereza. No había nada nuevo, nada que mirar, nada que observar, nada por lo que maravillarse. Edificios de tres pisos con alguna ventana rota, callejones repletos de basura y otras porquerías, calles sucias y con olor a vomito y alcohol, veredas con parches aquí y allá. Era un barrio tan triste, tan asqueroso, que siempre que pasaba por ahí intentaba en vano no respirar. Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar su ruta habitual, lo haría.

Pero _no podía_.

Ni se le movió un pelo cuando escuchó un grito. Era normal que por esos pagos siempre alguien demostrara el terror de esa manera. Ladrones, asesinos, traficantes –de lo que sea-, violadores, matones, prostitutas; todas esas lacras se arrastraban por esas calles y salían sólo cuando la luz del sol se escondía tímida detrás de los gigantes de hormigón. Obviamente, el ser seres de la noche era motivado por el dinero y la furia que corría por sus venas por llevar esa vida tan de mierda. No era extraño escuchar algún lamento elevado al cielo con la esperanza de que algo _bueno_ pasara.

Por eso siguió caminando, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Incluso a aquel borracho que, sentado en el borde de la vereda, maldecía a todos los santos y a todos los demonios mientras estrellaba su botella contra la calle como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Lo miró unos escasos segundos, los suficientes para saber que ya no sentía siquiera lastima por aquellos seres que la gente llamaba cruelmente despojos humanos. Ya ni siquiera eran eso. Sólo eran almas perdidas. Almas que no habían encontrado el camino correcto y se habían desviado a un pozo de desesperación.

_Como él_.

Dobló por una esquina escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de la sirena de policía y el eco perdido de algunos disparos. Agudizó unos minutos todos sus sentidos, estando alerta ante cualquier cambio en las sombras que bailaban a su alrededor; y como nada pasó, continuo con su camino. El eco de sus pesados zapatos de cuero negro contra el piso lograba la sensación de soledad tan común en él, al ser lo único que sus oídos escuchaban. Otro grito seguido de un insulto y el ladrido de un perro interrumpieron momentáneamente la paz, hasta que otra vez el silencio de sus pisadas volvió a ser el rey de la noche.

Odiaba con todo su ser su trabajo. La suciedad era algo que le traía demasiado repulsión y siempre, a donde quiera que sus piernas lo llevaran, rondaba su mundo, amenazando con manchar algo más que su ropa. Siempre pensaba que la realidad ya era lo bastantemente repulsiva por sí sola como para seguir agregándole más y más mierda. No sin sentido se empeñaba siempre en mantener todo su alrededor pulcramente limpio. Era su manera de escapar, de huir, de sentir que podía llegar más allá de ese infierno.

Había una sola cosa que no podía limpiar él, por mucho que lo intentara.

_Su alma_.

Estaba demasiado manchada como para hacer algo. Por mucho que se esforzara en limpiar cada rincón de su casa, de su ropa, de su pequeño y minúsculo espacio, nunca podía poner las manos sobre ella. No había forma de purificarla, no como a él le gustaría. A donde quiera que fuera, siempre sentía esa sensación de suciedad que se le impregnaba en todo el cuerpo como dos serpientes rastreras. Nunca se iba. No importaba si se bañaba cinco veces al día, la sensación persistía. Seguía ahí, imperturbable.

Observó el final de la calle, sintiéndose aliviado de que al fin saldría de allí. Sólo unos cuantos metros más y podría ir a cobrar su paga. Claro que, aun siendo apenas la una de la madrugada, su noche recién empezaba. No tenía ninguna bandita o jefe especifico. Trabajaba solo. Las calles no eran lugares para andar compartiendo con nadie, lo mejor era sobrevivir por cuenta propia; y eso lo había aprendido por las malas.

Cuando estaba -por fin- por salir del barrio de mala muerte, tres tipejos se le interpusieron en su camino. Levi los observó de pies a cabeza sin el menor de los recaudos, observando puntos débiles y puntos fuertes. No eran muy diferentes entre sí físicamente hablando: más de metro ochenta cada uno, barbudos, encapuchados, mal peinados y apestaban a tantas cosas que ni siquiera quiso ponerse a pensar cuáles; y por la manera en la que actuaban, supo inmediatamente que no podría sacárselos de encima hablando. Esa noche se ponía cada vez mejor.

_Genial_, pensó, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Oye, enano —lo llamó el del medio inclinándose ligeramente sobre él. Apenas abrió la boca, un aliento a pucho provocó que Levi arrugara la cara del asco que sintió; detestaba a los fumadores— ¿Qué hace un niño rico como tú por nuestro barrio? ¿Mami no te enseñó que es peligroso?

— ¡Querrá hacerse el valiente! —soltó el de la derecha, con sorna.

Los tres rieron ante su propia broma, enérgicos. Levi siguió observándolos con la mirada sin mover un músculo, tanteando el terreno y analizando con cuidado todas y cada una de las posibilidades que tenia a la mano.

Todo era una mierda, porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Que fuera nada más que un matón del montón no significaba que iba a vestirse o a vivir como el resto. Con lo que cobraba tenía suficiente dinero como para vivir bien y no le molestaba comprarse ropa "cara" o "bonita". Sus clientes lo tomaban en serio precisamente por la forma en cómo se presentaba frente a ellos, aunque algunos lo tacharan de hipócrita. Era irónico, porque los mismos que lo tachaban con ese calificativo eran tan, o más, hipócritas que él.

—Hey —lo llamó el del medio, una vez que su ataque de risa terminó— Dinero.

— ¿Eres retrasado que sólo dices "dinero"?

El hombre enfureció, los ojos tornándose más rojos de los que ya estaban, y tomó a Levi por la solapada de la camisa, alzándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. Unos cuantos centímetros lo separaban del suelo, dificultando un poco su estrategia. Aun así, lo que más lo fastidio fue sentir ese aliento horrible más cerca.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Oe, oe, ¡Stan! ¡Cálmate! —el de la derecha llamó, un tanto preocupado.

—Eso hermano, cálmate un poco ¿quieres? —el de la izquierda habló, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al tal Stan— El niño rico cooperará, ya verás —sonriendo con sus dientes amarillentos, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una navaja suiza y se la mostró a Levi apoyándola en su mejilla sin mucho cuidado— ¿Verdad, enano?

Entrecerró los ojos, pensando con molestia que esa sería la segunda vez que tendría que limpiarse en lo que iba de la noche.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Levi hiso dos movimientos al mismo tiempo: golpeo fuertemente con su rodilla la entrepierna de Stan y doblo la muñeca del hombre que tenía la navaja de tal forma, que el hueso hiso un horrible sonido parecido a un _crack_. Se escuchó el grito de dolor mientras se retorcía en el piso. Sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a reducir al último. Para su sorpresa, el hombre salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la que él había llegado. Satisfecho con su trabajo, los escudriño con la mirada, atento ante cualquier movimiento extra.

Sólo Stan se paró nuevamente, mucho más furioso que antes. Parecía bastante adolorido por su gesto fruncido; aun así, parecía que la ira le ganaba al dolor. _La insensatez de estos tipos crece como la mala hierba…_ pensó. No podía estar más de acuerdo con su yo interior. El hombre se abalanzó sobre él, cegado por la ira, y Levi lo esquivó con autentica facilidad. Observaba con desdén como su particular enemigo intentaba golpearlo con movimientos torpes y nada coordinados. Aburrido de esa situación, decidió que ya era hora de ponerle fin.

Se plantó frente a Stan, quien no reparo en el peculiar brillo que sus ojos de cazador mostraban. El hombre intentó conectarle un puñetazo a toda costa y casi con desesperación. Fue evitado una vez más. Pero esta vez, en vez de optar irse para atrás, Levi se corrió ligeramente hacia el costado mientras elevaba su pierna. La patada se hundió entre el estomago y las costillas de su contrincante quien escupió sangre y cayó rendido al suelo apenas respirando. Había sido pan comido, como siempre.

Antes de irse, se limpió ligeramente con las manos, corriendo el polvo y la tierra. Se fijo que el pantalón y los zapatos no estuvieran manchados de sangre, y que esos sucios no hubieran estropeado su saco. Nada, todo seguía impecable. Lo único que tuvo que limpiar fue la pequeña cortada que la navaja había dejado en su mejilla. Apenas era un hilo minúsculo de sangre, pero el siempre hondaba por la perfección. Chequeo una vez más todo y se marchó a paso seguro. Jamás volvería a distraerse por su ansiedad; por unos momentos, había olvidado que en esa vida era _matar o morir_. Así de simple.

—Por cierto —se dio la vuelta, observando a los hombres quejosos que se retorcían en el sucio piso— No soy ningún niño rico, basuras. Aprendan a distinguir.

Y por fin, abandono tan espantoso barrio.

Las calles comenzaron a ser más coloridas, más limpias, mas arregladas. El silencio se corrió hacia un lado para dejar que los cantarines sonidos de risas, palabras, bocinas, y hasta incluso música llenaran el vacío. Las veredas se tornaban cada vez más verdes y cuidadas y las luces dejaban esa pésima calidad atrás para alumbrar con fuerza, opacando el particular brillo de luna. La noche se tornó alegre, llena de _vida_.

Su aspecto arreglado dejó de ser el centro de atención. Todas las personas a su alrededor que ahora iban y venían sin mayor preocupación que la cena –aunque ya fuera madrugada- de esa noche, vestían muy parecido a él. Camperas de cuero carísimas, sacos finos de la mejor calidad, jeans de los colores más variados, camisas y remeras reveladoras, pañuelos de seda y bufandas de lana pura, relojes de oro, collares de plata, tacos, botas y zapatos de noche. Todo era una mescla de cortes, diseños y telas, chocándose y rozándose entre sí sin que sus dueños se dieran cuenta.

La situación era demasiado ridícula. ¡Hasta para reírse! Hacia unas cuantas cuadras atrás, casi lo habían matado. Era increíble como un barrio tan pobre y de mala fama estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos del _glamour_, la moda, la buena comida y el buen vestir como lo era ese por el que ahora estaba caminando. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Mientras que una resplandece con el contacto directo del sol, la otra está condenada a vivir eternamente en la oscuridad. Pueden cambiarse los roles, pero una siempre verá la luz y la otra siempre estará enterrada en sus propias pesadillas.

Tal y como era su vida. Quizá sí fuera un poco hipócrita después de todo. No encajaba del todo en el bajo mundo –su obsesión a la limpieza jamás se lo hubiera permitido- y tampoco se podría decir que encajaba a la perfección en el otro. Se sentía como un maldito pez fuera del agua, que no encontraba su lugar en el mundo. Sólo una vez a la semana sentía que, mínimamente, pertenecía a algo, a algún lugar.

Los viernes a la noche.

Y sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que llegara el momento de volver a tocar.

Se volvió a sentir extrañamente ansioso al pensar en eso y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para apartar esa sensación. Aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer; no podía darse el lujo de perderse en sus pensamientos y en los laberintos intricados que estos armaban sólo para fastidiarlo sin reparo. Cuando esa noche terminara, podría, pero no ahora, no en ese momento. _Debía_ enfocarse en sus objetivos.

Se paró frente a la puerta del hotel –por fin había llegado a su destino- un _Sheraton_ de cinco estrellas. La entrada resplandecía demasiada luz, encandilándolo un poco, por lo que le tomó a sus ojos algo de tiempo el acostumbrarse. Un señor mayor, vestido con un saco verde de botones dorados –probablemente fuera uno de los empleados del hotel- se acercó a él con una sonrisa suave. Antes de dejarlo hablar, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le tendió un papelito. Aunque el hombre se sorprendió por la brusquedad de las acciones, no reprocho nada, y lo condujo hasta el interior comentándole no-sé-que de los candelabros.

Como si a él le importara que fueran importados de China, o de donde fueran.

El _lobby_ era altamente lujoso, haciendo honor a las cinco estrellas. El piso era de mármol en diferentes tonalidades de grises mientras que el techo estaba pintado a mano con figuras de ángeles y santos, queriendo imitar las pinturas europeas de los siglos pasados. Una gran cúpula de cristales se suspendía de una ligera cadenita, sólo como adorno en el inmenso techo. Las columnas estaban talladas con flores y diferentes figuras que no supo identificar bien –quizá eran animales- y había un olor a perfume francés que ya era obsesivo. A unos pasos más allá había un pequeño juego de sillones forrados en rojo combinados con un par de mesitas de café, y girando a la derecha, había una puerta con marco pintado en dorado que daba al bar.

La gente entraba y salía; con lo que sea: valijas, bolsas de ropa, de regalo, sin nada, con copas llenas de licor, charlando, solos, en pareja, leyendo el diario. Le dio algo de coraje observarlos, creyéndose los dioses del universo. Caminaban como si quisiesen llevarse a la vida por delante, con el mentón hacia arriba, y sus ojos mirando por sobre su nariz hacia abajo, mostrando una superioridad que sólo era efímera, falsa, irreal. Quiso golpearlos para probar que tanto les duraría ese rostro superficial cuando le cayeran golpes de verdad.

El hombre mayor llamó su atención, y juntos se encaminaron hasta los ascensores. Muchas personas, sobre todo las mujeres, le dirigían una mirada discreta. Levi sabía perfectamente lo que sus cabezas estaban maquinando, y no pudo importarle menos. Toda su vida había tenido que lidiar con el karma de ser de una estatura _no común_ en los hombres, sino más bien… por debajo del promedio. Y que esos imbéciles que se las daban de finos lo miraran con burlescos gestos lo traía sin cuidado. Él era él. Punto. Ya no era ningún adolescente con problemas de identidad.

Llegaron al fin hasta el piso veintinueve. Sólo él salió del ascensor –para alivio de la mayoría que los acompañaba- haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al hombre mayor para que no lo siguiera. El resto de los pasajeros lo siguieron con la mirada, algo temerosos, queriendo marcharse ya de allí.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, señor-

—Lo sé —lo cortó rápido. No pensaba quedarse en ese lugar mucho tiempo, de todas formas— Y… gracias.

El hombre levantó las cejas en profunda sorpresa, para luego sonreír cálidamente. El jovencito aquel ahora no le parecía tan malo como antes. Le devolvió el gesto con la cabeza, y apretó un botón. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el aparato siguió su curso. Estaba completamente solo en aquel enorme pasillo, que seguía unos cuantos metros y se abría por ambos lados hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha.

Piso veintinueve, habitación doscientos veintinueve. Cuanto más rápido cobrara su paga y obtuviera su nuevo trabajo, más rápido terminaría su noche de trabajo. Tenía que apresurarse.

Recorrió el pasillo –igual de ostentoso que todo el hotel, con alfombras hindúes y pinturas surrealistas sobre las paredes- hasta encontrar la condenada habitación. Tocó la puerta tres veces, haciendo una pausa, para volver a tocarla otras tres veces. Nadie le abrió por lo que le parecieron ser horas, hasta que el cerrojo de la puerta se escuchó del otro lado y un hombre vestido de negro, con anteojos negros y todo, lo examinó antes de dejarlo pasar. Odiaba cuando los guardaespaldas de sus clientes lo revisaban como si fuera un perro callejero, pero sabía que debía aguantárselo; por lo menos, si quiera seguir trabajando.

Avanzó por la habitación siendo guiado. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un mini-living, con sillones, mesita de café, biblioteca y cristalería de porcelana sobre la dichosa mesa. Un enorme ventanal que daba al balcón traslucía la increíble vista de la ciudad, con sus luces flotantes en la inmensa marea negra. Sin duda, la noche en esa habitación debía costar una autentica fortuna, no por nada todo ahí era de primerísima calidad.

Un olor a café con licor flotaba en el aire, hundiéndose en sus fosas nasales cuando inhalaba.

— ¡Levi querido! Ya me estaba preocupando…

Quitó su vista del ventanal y la posó sobre la persona que le estaba hablando sin parar. El hombre regordete y con bigote le sonreía como si estuviera viendo a un sobrino cercano que había llegado de lejos para visitarlo. No podía darle más asco. El señor Balto era tan desagradable como siempre. En sus dedos –que sujetaban con aparente delicadeza una taza de café con contenido dudoso- los anillos con rubís, diamantes y demás joyas caras se movían al compas de sus gestos extravagantes. Incluso el collar de oro puro alrededor de su cuello hacia ligeros movimientos de golpeteos.

Una mujer excesivamente maquilla estaba sentada a su lado, con su mano alrededor del cuello. Al igual que el regordete hombre, ella llevaba en sus manos una taza de café. Sus labios rojizos e hinchados mostraban una ligera mueca de sonrisa, aunque todos en esa habitación sabían de sobre que era fingida. De vez en vez, la mujer lo miraba sugerentemente, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante para que pudiera ver mejor sus atributos. Con ese minúsculo corsé, Levi podía ver casi todo aun sin necesidad de que hiciera ese repulsivo gesto. No tenía idea de cómo no se moría asfixiada.

—…Y así es como anda el negocio. Bah, de todas maneras, son los gajes del oficio y también es parte de la vida. Hoy está todo bien, mañana está todo mal ¿Cierto? —la mujer le sonrió en comprensión, dándole un jugoso beso en la mejilla— Eh, Levi, ¿Me estas escuchando?

—No, señor Balto —su voz sonó tan gélida como la nieve— ¿Quiere pagarme ya y decirme si tiene otro trabajo?

—Santa María, estos jóvenes de hoy —murmuro, en aparente resignación. Se palmeó la panza buscando algo, dejando la tasa sobre la mesita— Hay otro trabajo, por supuesto. Siempre lo hay. Pero no es para mí, es para ese viejo de Randall, seguro que lo conoces. Te recomendé a él ¿Lo quieres?

—Mientras page.

—Claro, claro —rió, sacando de entre su saco un sobre blanco y dándoselo— Aquí tienes, muchacho. Antes de irte deja que haga la llamada para Randall ¿eh? No tengo idea de dónde puede estar.

Levi asintió, mientras examinaba el contenido del dichoso sobre. Estaba todo.

Se acercó con sigilo al ventanal, mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz chillona del señor Balto y a la mujer secundándolo en todas sus hazañas. Si no tuviera que tratar con ese tipo de gente todas las noches, sería un hombre mucho más relajado. Le exasperaba de sobre manera ese tipo de actitud y él no era una persona que se tragara lo que pensara. No lo habían matado por su increíble capacidad en la lucha que, sin duda, era su mejor cualidad.

Y la única.

_¡Woah! ¡Qué hermoso tocas el violín! ¿No pensaste en dedicarte profesionalmente_?

No, no era la única.

Según _ella_, era un increíble violinista que estaba desperdiciando inútilmente su talento. Admitía que le gustaba tocarlo. Dejarse llevar con los ojos cerrados al compás de lo que sus dedos deseasen tocar sobre las finas cuerdas era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Todas sus preocupación dejaban de existir y en lo profundo de su alma se generaba un calorcito que lo acariciaba desde lo profundo, recordándole que era humano. Subirse al escenario y crear sinfonías con su violín era lo que más amaba en la vida.

Allí, en esos momentos, volvía a creer en la magia. Volvía a pensar en lo bueno de las cosas, en el sentido de su existencia, en lo genial que era seguir con vida cada mañana. Volvía a recordar su infancia, donde su madre le preparaba esas galletas caseras y el olor a chocolate invadía su nariz. Volvía a rodearse de personas desinteresadas que reían, charlaban, cantaban y tocaban sus instrumentos con la misma pasión que él. De alguna manera, Levi sentía que ahí, en la orquesta, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

La mujer se acercó a él, arrancando sus recuerdos con la interrupción de su perfume barato. Levi pudo entrever con facilidad sus intenciones, y antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo para decirle algo, dio media vuelta por el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Escuchó un ligero bufido y un tacón golpear el suelo. Que se jodiera, él no iba a ser otra de sus víctimas. Tenía cerebro, y sabía usarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Levi! —la voz del señor Balto lo llamó— Randall ya me dio todas las instrucciones, dice que te pagará lo justo-

— ¿Y cómo se yo eso? —lo interrumpió antes de que soltara toda su cháchara sobre idioteces. Ese hombre era una maquina de palabras estúpidas cuando quería; cómo había llegado a ser jefe de la mafia seguía siendo un misterio. Quizá algún día podría escribir un libro y ya no tendría que trabajar para nadie.

—Me extraña que me preguntes eso —el hombre sonrió, pasando sus gordos dedos por encima de su collar— Yo te aseguro que ese hombre va a pagarte todo. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado, muchacho?

—No —admitió algo disgustado— Sólo espero que no empiece hoy, señor Balto. Por su bien.

—Nunca te guardas nada, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

— ¿Puede decirme de una vez? —aquellas palabras le causaron repulsión— No tengo toda la noche.

El señor Balto asintió extrañamente serio.

Levi apretó el sobre blanco sobre su pecho, escondido entre su saco. Mientras escuchaba todas las indicaciones, dejaba que su mente se calmara un poco; dividiéndose en dos. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba cada vez más cerca de alcanzar el momento de la semana que más anhelaba. Sólo unas cuantas horas más, sólo un poco de esfuerzo más y podría refugiarse, darse su merecido descanso. Sólo unos cuantos imbéciles más por ver y al fin sería libre.

El trabajo no parecía tan difícil.

_**...**_

**…**

El despertador sonaba con fuerza.

Estiró la mano sacándola de las cálidas sábanas y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el condenado aparato. De un manotazo calló al infernal sonido, que le había taladrado los tímpanos. No sabía para qué demonios se lo había comprado, si los detestaba tanto y con tanta pasión que siempre terminaba rompiendo uno. Afortunadamente, ese no parecía mostrar signos de ceder tan rápido ante su fuerza. Se incorporó sobre la cama con algo de pesadez y miró al reloj.

Eran las 19.00 p.m. En punto. Aun faltaban dos horas.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a bañarse, no sin antes ya prever que ropa usaría esa noche. No solían dar conciertos en grandes teatros y la mayoría de ellos, salvo Erwin –el director- eran músicos amateur que sólo tocaban por el placer de sentir las vibraciones mágicas en sus corazones. Se decidió por un pantalón de satén negro y una camisa blanca con su respectiva corbata negra. Tampoco se podía olvidar del saco, la última vez que uno de ellos se lo olvidó, terminó sin entrar al escenario. No cometería una estupidez así.

Metiéndose en la ducha caliente disfrutó de las caricias que el agua le proporcionaba. Había sido una madrugada dura, y aun tenía los moretones en la espalda que se había hecho al tropezar en una pelea. Se ocupó de lavarse bien, aunque ya se había bañado apenas llegar del trabajo. Todavía seguía sintiéndose sucio. Se enjabonó bien, se limpio el pelo tres veces masajeándolo con fuerza y luego se enjuagó como debía.

Cuando salió, ya sequito, su ropa le esperaba pulcramente tendida sobre la cama. Se vistió despacio, con paciencia, como acostumbraba a hacer. Se había transformado en su ritual personal de todos los viernes. Una vez que estuvo listo, se miró al espejo que había en el armario cuando abrías su puerta y se convenció de que lucía bastante bien. Lo único discutible que tenía eran esas notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Dos bolsas negras. Se podrían tapar con maquillaje, pero se negaba a usarlo. No tenía y tampoco era ningún afeminado.

Se acomodó la camisa una última vez y se calzó el saco. Caminó hasta el antiguo baúl que había pertenecido a algún duque del lado materno de su familia –según lo que le habían contado- y revolvió un poco hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. El estuche negro con su inicial grabada en dorado a un costado aun poseía ese particular olor a nuevo del día en lo que había comprado. Al igual que él, estaba perfectamente limpio y sin un solo rasguño; jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo lo dañaba o lo manchaba de alguna forma.

_Su violín_. Su precioso tesoro.

_¡Podríamos hace un dueto un día de estos! ¿Eh, qué me dices?_

¿Por qué la recordaba todo los días? ¿Por qué sus recuerdos de ella se intensificaban más cuando llegaba la hora de ir a tocar? Era tan chillona, tan molesta, tan poco femenina, tan _rara _que no podía entender cómo había caído en sus redes. Claro, aquella mujer lo tenía encandilado. Le había costado trabajo admitirlo, pero consideraba que ya no ganaba nada negándolo. Sólo le traía dolores de cabeza. Ella podía ser disfuncional en todos los sentidos y podían no conocerse demasiado, pero sin ninguna duda había una conexión profunda cuando ambos tomaban sus instrumentos y se dejaban llevar.

Podían sentir que sólo estaban ellos solos tocando, cuando en realidad había todo un grupo de personas que los acompañaba cada noche. Levi no dudaba un condenado segundo en que había llegado a tener aprecio por todos ellos, pero con ella las cosas eran muy diferentes. _Lo ponía raro_. Y cuando le hablaba de todas esas patrañas de colores cálidos él no podía evitar creerle, por mucho que supiera que las cosas eran negras o grises, pero que jamás obtenían otra tonalidad. Su vida misma era la prueba más ferviente de ello.

Tomó al estuche del violín de su manija y se dispuso a salir del departamento. En el camino se encontró con el encargado del edificio –al que le mencionó que el departamento de arriba del suyo perdía agua y que una mancha espantosa de humedad le estaba creciendo en el techo de la cocina- y a la pareja estúpidamente enamorada del 4°B. Eran tan simplones con su ética de amor y paz. A él los _hippies_ mugrientos no le iban, por eso, la parejita no buscó su mirada como tantas veces habían hecho; ya habían perdido la fe en ayudarlo.

En cuanto salió a la calle, detuvo a un taxi que se disponía a cruzar en rojo. Se subió y rápidamente le indico al hombre el lugar al cual tenían que ir. Tuvo intenciones de entablar una conversación –todos los taxistas siempre la tenían- pero lo cortó de tajo, dejándole bien en claro que no quería cruzar palabras con él. Se había distraído bastante en la ducha, faltaba media hora para que la función comenzara y aun tenían que cruzar toda la ciudad. El tráfico de un viernes a la noche no iba a permitirles avanzar rápido.

Por eso, y por su creciente preocupación, miraba constantemente el reloj que el auto tenía. Mientras los minutos avanzaban con vigorosa morbosidad, la ansiedad de Levi iba creciendo. Era un maníaco de la limpieza, el orden y de llegar puntual a todas sus citas, ya sean de trabajo, diligencias o esa particular. Cuando quedaban diez minutos para las nueve, decidió bajarse del taxi que estaba varado sin avanzar, y le pagó al hombre apurado, diciéndole que se quedara con el cambio. Un poco de dinero menos no iba a matarlo.

Tenía en mente que le quedaba por delante veinte cuadras. En diez minutos. Apurado, atropellaba a la gente, cruzaba en rojo y empujaba a los que lo retardaban innecesariamente. Corría y corría manteniendo el paso; hasta que su esfuerzo dio sus frutos. Cuando visualizo el cartel con luces de colores del teatro en el que tocarían esa noche, se calmó de inmediato, desacelerando el paso. A unos metros se detuvo y volvió a arreglarse, lo único que le faltaba es que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de su estado de desfachatez.

Entró por la puerta principal, sin toparse con nada más que personas que venían a ver la función. Seguramente todos ya habrían llegado. Caminó observando la hermosa arquitectura. No era ni muy sencilla ni muy extravagante. Era simplemente perfecta, con el equilibrio necesario. Erwin siempre sabía escoger los mejores lugares, aunque claro, nunca en su vida se lo admitiría en la cara.

— ¡Hey, Levi! —se giró, encontrándose de lleno con el gigante hombre— Ya nos estabas preocupando. Casi, _casi_ que llegas tarde. Pensamos que te habías detenido a limpiar la vereda de enfrente, ya viste, ¡esta toda sucia!

—Me sorprende ver que no tienes olor a alcohol, Mike. ¿Entraste a rehabilitación?

—Uh —el rubio rió, palmeándole la espalda— Devuelves los golpes con dureza. Ya, mejor nos apuramos, no sea cosa que Erwin nos eche por la puerta por haber llegado tarde.

Asintió con la cabeza, pensando que en primer lugar el único que los estaba retrasando era Mike. Llegaron pronto al camarín general, donde ya estaban todos reunidos. Hombres de camisa y corbata y mujeres de pollera y pañuelo, todos en blanco y negro con sus respectivos instrumentos. Algunos se animaron a saludarlo con la mano, otros con la cabeza, mientras que el resto opto por ignorarlo. Nunca se sabía cuando Levi llegaba de mal humor y te propinaba una patada en la cara. Experiencias sobre eso sobraban.

Con esa sensación de ansiedad que no lo había dejado en paz todo el viernes, la buscó con la mirada. Buscó esos cabellos marrones apenas peinados en una coleta toda desarreglada. Buscó esos anteojos anticuados. Buscó esa cara de estúpida que solía poner cuando estaba feliz. Buscó esa sonrisa estruendosa que parecía más una bocina de elefante que un canto de ángel. Buscó el estuche de su instrumento adornado con esas calcomanías descoloridas y sin orden, que le daba un aspecto sucio. Buscó todo eso, hasta que la encontró.

Ella también parecía estar buscándolo a él.

— ¡Muy bien, señores! —la voz de Erwin opaco el murmullo de todos y pronto se callaron— Gracias por su atención. Como saben, les agradezco el que hayan venido otra noche más a acompañarme. Sin ustedes _Die Flügel der Freiheit _no sería nada. Ahora, vayamos a tocar con el corazón en un puño, ¡Como todos los viernes!

Todos aplaudieron.

_Sus discursos apestan… _Nota mental: cuando terminara la función se lo diría. Alguien tenía que avisarle al hombre urgentemente que con esas palabras más que levantar los ánimos deprimía a cualquiera. Ni que estuvieran en un funeral.

Cuando todos estaban ya dirigiéndose para el escenario, la vio acercarse a él. Como acostumbraba a vestir esas noches, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, unos tacos altos –que la hacían más alta de lo que ya era, para su disgusto- y una camisa simple. No le pareció que estuviera radiante, o esplendida, o hermosa. Estaba normal, como siempre. Y eso le gustó aun más.

Le sonrió con su molesta sonrisa.

— ¡Levi! —con su molesta y refulgente sonrisa— Pensé que no ibas a venir, con Mike estábamos hablando-

—Cállate, cuatro ojos.

Ella rió entre dientes. Negando con la cabeza –porque nunca iba a cambiar- terminó de cerrar la distancia que los separaba y la sujetó del antebrazo. Presentó una leve queja que a los cinco segundos quedó volando en el aire, perdiéndose entre el sonido que los rodeaba. Era realmente gratificante el poder volver a estar ahí, apartado del mundo que comúnmente conocía. La miró directamente a los ojos antes de subirse al escenario y se sintió la persona más rara del universo. Ahí, a su lado, tenía a las únicas dos cosas que lograban hacer vibrar su desmenuzada alma.

A su violín y a ella, a _Hanji_.

— ¿Pánico escénico, violinista? —le pregunto con sorna, divertida.

—Jamás, idiota.

No. Esa noche dejaba de ser Levi el matón para convertirse en Levi el violinista.

Y tocar música junto a la persona que lo hacía _sentirse vivo_.

La orquesta esperaba.

**...**

**...**

**NOTAS:** ¡Wo! Me llevó mas tiempo del que hubiera querido. Em, se que hay poco LeviHan en este capitulo pero los primeros dos van a ser a modo de introducción. En este les presenté la vida de Levi, en el siguiente va a ser la vida de Hanji. Recién en el ultimo tendremos ositos de chocolate y caramelo (?). En fin, como les dije que iba a volver con otro pronto acá estoy -lo que pasa es que andaba con la soga al cuello de exámenes, ¡Help me!- y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Para mi la música es todo, AMO la música, y también quise reflejar eso. Como verán, el nombre de la orquesta es "Las Alas de la Libertad" (que original xDDD). Ojalá Levi no me haya quedado muy Ooc, pero eso lo deciden ustedes.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Ah! Pardonen los horrores de ortografía, cero ganas de corregir. Anímense a dejarme su opinión. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
